pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zon-Kuthon
Zon-Kuthon possesses one of the most twisted and evil minds in the multiverse. His position as ''god'''' of pain'' is well earned, and he has been the root of countless tortures, murders and worse throughout time. Dogma As a Kuthite, you want only to increase the suffering in the world, starting with yourself. Your sense of honor is atrophied and alien, though you protect your toys from others, and will extract revenge if anyone harms those you consider yours. You work to establish new outposts in taste and feeling, drawing others into your circle and slowly revealing the truth that’s found in pain. When a society represses the freedom to practice one’s natural proclivities, especially sexual ones, you see opportunity—you lurk in the hidden establishments where their practitioners can indulge such tastes and tempt them ever further. If their natural states are forbidden by law, but are clearly no danger, why shouldn’t they explore more extreme realms of sensation? You can blackmail your victims, sacrifice them, or welcome them to your congregation—perhaps all three, if you plan carefully. Where possible, you create great works of suffering, both for their own sake and to inspire others to copy you. Relations Zon-Kuthon has little concern for the dealing of other deities. As long as he can play with his many toys, the Midnight Lord has no need for any alliances, wars, or diplomatic dealings. While often the target of vengeance from Golarion's good deities, Zon-Kuthon himself does little to instigate conflict. That said, he is not above torturing followers of other faiths, and does so whenever possible. The only one safe from his evil ways is his sister Shelyn, though he grants no such immunity to her faithful. History At the beginning of time, Zon-Kuthon was known as Dou-Bral, a good deity who shared the portfolio of beauty, love and the arts with his half-sister Shelyn. Dou-Bral abandoned Golarion for the dark places between the planes, though, and was tormented there and possessed by an alien being. Upon returning to reality, Dou-Bral as he had been known was gone, replaced with the twisted, malevolent soul known as Zon-Kuthon. When Shelyn saw that her brother was forever changed, and not for the better, the two battled, her pleas and tears met with a violence foreign to the Dou-Bral she knew and loved. Shelyn finally wrested the golden glaive the two had shared a symbol of their power from her twisted brother's fingers, establishing an tenuous truce, held in place more by silence and avoidance than any desire to actually coexist. Seeing the crimes Zon-Kuthon committed in Golarion, Abadar knew that he must be punished, and made a bargain with the evil god. Zon-Kuthon agreed to go into exile on the Plane of Shadow for as long as the sun hung in the sky in exchange for an item from the First Vault. This imprisonment was not meant to be over as soon as it was, though, and when the sun stopped shining upon Golarion during the Age of Darkness, Abadar honored his deal, giving Zon-Kuthon the first shadow, which the Midnight Lord ever since has used to craft evil creatures from his realm of Xovaikain. Category:Lore Category:Gods Category:Evil Category:Lawful Category:Darkness Domain Category:Death Domain Category:Destruction Domain Category:Evil Domain Category:Law Domain Category:Lawful Evil